Skate for Your Heart
by ArtYChoke
Summary: AU In the world of figure skaters and hockey players, Dick Grayson and Rachael Roth are supposed to hate each other. So what happens when events lead them to not hate each other like they are supposed to...


**A/N: **_This idea has kind of been long in the making. But I love it, even though it's AU. Usually I avoid those by default, but I can't help but love this one a lot! Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans. They are very glad of this! Please no flamers! So I hope you like it to and please review. _

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

_Rachael POV_

Rachael put one blade on the ice, carefully. After being away for a week (which was a long time in her standards), she couldn't wait for the feeling of gliding over the smooth surface of the rink. Smiling slightly, because no one had ever seen her beam at all, she started off with stroking_(1)_. In her mind she went over the steps. _Stroke and lift, stroke and lift. _It was relaxing to her and after spending the week at her father's house, that is exactly what she needed.

Rachael scowled at the thought of her father, but quickly banished it. No need to taint her wonderful figure skating mood.

Just then her best friend Kori Anders walked in. Kori was a lot different than Rachael, but they had been close friends for as long as they could remember. Well since they both started figure skating, anyways.

Kori's bright smile lit up the rink and as soon as she had finished with her stretching, she skated over to Rachael and beamed, all of her exciting emotions washing over the girl.

"Hello, Rachael!" Kori said cheerily.

Rachael smiled at her taller friend.

"Hey, Kori," She said in a much quieter manner. Although she was much more... subdued... than Kori, they got along well. All of the tumbling, amazingly loud emotions that flowed through and out of Kori made up for the fact that Rachael was quieter, more subdued, and much more secretive than her friend. Together they were like one person.

The tall red haired girl continued to beam at her and they stroked side by side, talking with each other.

"How was your father's house, Rachael?" Kori said in her bold and naive way.

Rachael scowled then, her father was not a topic often brought up and for a reason. Trig Therorbil was other wise known as Trig the Terrible, or at least to most of the business world. The man owned pretty much everything worth owning and he was so rich it was said that he could buy all the water in all the oceans. Of course to Rachael, this meant nothing.

Rachael's mother, Angela, had divorced her work ridden husband many years ago, while she was still pregnant with Rachael. However, when it came to who Rachael would live with, her father bought out the judge and she'd been forced to live with him. He was never home, and when he was, he was rather abusive and ignored her. The only reason he wanted her there was because it looked good at business parties when his rather beautiful daughter attended.

Rachael had, after many years, finally escaped and moved in with her mother. And taken on her last name, Roth. Of course every break she had, her father called upon her and she had to go wherever he wanted.

The reason Rachael had started to figure skate was to escape her father's clutches. It turned out that she was excellent at it and that she loved it with a fiery passion. And passion was not a word used to describe Rachael Roth often.

"Stupid," She growled, "As usual. He wanted me to attend all these parties where 'suitors' would come and try to get in my pants." At the word suitors she made quotation marks with her gloved fingers and rolled her eyes in Kori's direction.

The surprisingly smart girl understood and graced Rachael with a soft smile.

"Well, at least you got rest, I suppose," Was all Kori said before letting the subject drop, "I however had a most wonderful time visiting my family in Germany! My sister was most unpleasant, but I got around that."

Kori, meanwhile, had started skating at the young age of 3, whereas Rachael had taken it up at 7. Kori had moved to America when she was 7 because her coach had said that she would have much better success there. So, Kori uprooted herself and moved with her coach. Her parents were rarely home anyways and her sister was an absolute bitch to Kori. After that the two girls had befriended each other (most of the work on Kori's part) and had been quite inseparable.

Truthfully, Rachael was glad that Kori had made all the attempts she did to befriend her. If she hadn't, Rachael might have been even more alone. As it was, Kori was her best and pretty much only friend.

Rachael gave Kori a knowing look at the mention of her bitchy sister, Kammie.

"I'm sure Kammie is just jealous of you. Someday you might be friends," Rachael said, knowing the thought would cheer Kori up.

It worked and Kori turned to Rachael with a grateful smile. Just then, though, the two other girls who skated during this time showed up.

Inside, Rachael sighed in exasperation.

Of course, only one of them was really bad.

Jennifer Harrison, a pink haired Indian girl who skated for India but was spending some time at their Jump City rink, was funny and on the occasion pretty sweet. Rachael and Kori had absolutely nothing against her, except that they enjoyed the fact they could all be friendly competitors. Jenny, with a sometimes nickname Jinx (because it was said she brought on bad luck to all her competitors), waved to them before skating around.

The other girl, however, Rachael had a major issue with.

Tara Marikov, a Russian skater, who used to skate for American, was an A-class bitch and an ex-friend of both Rachael and Kori.

The blonde haired, blue eyed, super skinny bombshell was an amazing skater. At first she had been funny and sweet and the two girls (last year) had befriended her with ease. But then Tara had totally betrayed them by ruining Rachael's skates, blabbing about going to a party, and drugged Kori while they were at the party. After the fateful event, Kori and Rachael had dumped her as a friend and Tara had been a total bitch to them ever since.

So, Rachael was naturally pissed to see her. She just hoped the bitch didn't even try to speak with her and Kori. If she did... well Rachael would pretty much kick her ass.

Kori had also grown silent after seeing Tara. Kori was one of those people who tried to believe everyone had good in them and always wanted to give others second chances, but Tara had really hurt her and so Kori decided to never speak to the girl again. It did upset the sensitive girl, though, to be mean to someone, even if it was Tara, so Rachael made it a point to avoid Tara if only for Kori's sake.

Rachael rolled her eyes in Tara's direction, but other than that ignored her.

Of course, it helped that her coach, Helen Azar, walked in at that moment. Otherwise Rachael might have given into the temptation to hurt Tara badly.

So, instead, she skated, smiling slightly up to the coach who had gotten her to where she was today.

Helen smiled brightly at her protege and then issued instructions. Rachael proceeded to go into her program without the music. She was doing perfectly up until she had to do her triple axel_(2)_, the hardest jump in the set. For a while now Rachael had been having some issues with the axel and was growing very annoyed with her failure to perform it perfectly. Rachael was, for lack of a better word, a perfectionist.

That meant that if her axel was not to her liking in any way (like if she believed she'd been wobbly on the landing, she hadn't rotated enough in the air, or she didn't have enough speed going into it) then she would freak out and work on it until it was as close to perfect as a human being could get.

Really, the practice consisted of Rachael forcing herself to do the triple axel, her layback spin_(3)_, and her Spread Eagle_(4)_ over and over until they were perfect by her standards. Meanwhile, Helen watched, amused at her attempts to get it better and better all the time.

When the coaches left and the girls had another 30 minutes to work out kinks themselves, Rachael decided to go all out with her flying sit into layback spin_(5)_. After doing it until it was perfect, it was pretty much time to get off the ice. There was hockey next and everyone knew that the hockey players were total asses when it came to figure skaters.

Honestly, Rachael could care less about a couple of stupid guys making fun of their 'silly' spins and 'totally unimpressive' jumps, because the idiots had no idea how hard it was and never, ever would. They were simply making assumptions out of nothing. Just because the girls were good enough to make it look easy did NOT mean that it was. And anyways, who were those over-processed idiots to talk? All they had to do was hit a stupid flat disk with a stick and knock the brain cells out of each other while they were at it. They could NEVER do what she did. She bet she was stronger than them!

Sighing to herself, and smirking at her own ranting abilities, she and Kori started to skate towards the edge of the ice. That's when they encountered the team.

It was a bunch of rowdy boys coming into the arena, laughing all too loudly and punching each other. Rachael rolled her eyes, scoffing on the inside.

However, she could not deny their supreme hotness.

At the head, coming in through the door was none other than Richard 'Dick' Grayson himself. Bruce Wayne, coach extraordinaire and adoptive father to Dick, owned the rink as well as a couple of business and that made Dick the sole heir to the entire thing. Not only that, but Dick himself seemed to be as hot as Bruce was handsome, which was saying something. Dick himself was their best player and also most bragged about.

Dick had spiky black hair and bright blue eyes, hidden slightly by a masky-helmety-thingy _(**A/N: **Just so you know, I know like NOTHING about hockey at all, so anything I say about it is a guess... spare me the flames for that, please!)_. He was well built, from what she could tell behind the padding and wore an easy, if all too smug grin, flashing white teeth onto his tanned face. Rachael rolled her eyes. _Dick_ was right.

Behind him was a team of all too good looking people. If Rachael didn't know any better, she'd say they were picked for their good looks. But, she tried to spy those she knew about.

There was Garfield Logan, the wiry muscled offensive player on the Jump City Jaguar's hockey team. He was shorter than most of the players with the slighter build, but he was no less hot. He had longish brown hair streaked with green (pretty much his style. How did he pull that off? She'd never know. Then again, she had purple streaks...) and bright emerald eyes. He wore a bright, cheery grin that reminded her of Kori a bit. His parents were the heads of the biogly lab at S.T.A.R. Labs and they were well known for their work with cancer in animals.

After him she recognized the well-known goalie, a supremely _big _guy with a shaved scalp, dark skin, and steely blue-gray eyes. He, she knew, was Victor Stone and his parents were scientists who worked on synthetic body parts. The guy was big, but he had an easy looking grin and a booming voice. (He was laughing, that's how she could tell).

The only other person she really recognized was Wally 'Flash' Wast. Wally had red, spiky hair and blue eyes. He was built with speed and muscles in mind, but everyone knew about his famous 2 second runs. He was the fastest on the team and he was also an offensive player. His parents were both dead, and he lived with his aunt and uncle, famous track stars and marathon runners.

There were many others, but Rachael was leaving, so she didn't really get a good look at them. However, their eyes followed her. Rachael cursed the spandex pants and skin tight tank top she was wearing. Showed off too many curves. Plus there was the tall, beautiful Kori next to her. She sighed inwardly. They better not say anything.

They didn't, instead letting them past by parting perfectly. But their eyes gleamed with appreciation. Rachael shot them the death glare before exiting the rink, head held high.

_Richard POV_

Dick ran a hand through his spiky hair. He turned and grinned at Gar, who was standing behind him, and evil smile on his face. Dick briefly wondered what the prankster was planning, but then decided he didn't really want to know.

The Jump City Jaguars hockey team was in the locker room, preparing for a rough practice out on the ice. Bruce, Dick's adoptive father and the coach for their reknowned team, had just finished giving the team a rather strict lecture on winning, and Dick was feeling testy because of it. Although he loved Bruce, the man often got on his nerves. But Gar and Vic could always make him feel better. And hockey. Hockey was great for working out your anger issues (something about slamming into people, walls, and pucks just really helps you get out that itch). So, Dick, the teams best player and pretty much their captain _(**A/N:** Like I said, I know nothing about hockey so I really don't know if their are 'captains' in hockey. Bear with me.)_, tried hard to keep good relationships with all of the players. And what good players they had.

Gar was one of their best offensive players. He could weave through the 'enemy' easily and seemed to fit into small places without struggle. Also, he was a hilarious guy (his bad jokes just made him funnier), a prankster, and a total player with the ladies.

Vic was the best goalie a team could ask for, with his huge width and excellent muscles. He blocked the goal with a preciseness not matched by anyone, really. Plus, he was a loyal and strong friend, was able to work technology well, and could always make someone swoon with his charming manner. Dick, Vic, and Gar had been best friends since pre-school where they met, beat each other up, and then started to make one another laugh and grin.

Other than them there was Wally 'Flash' West, the speediest guy on the team and a very cocky, but funny person. There was also Roy Harper, nicknamed Speedy for the way he speedily tripped up players much bigger than him with a quick flash of his stick. Also, there was Garth Waters who could get the puck so far away from their goal it went into the other net. Then, you know, a lot of others, but those six were the closest. And the most handsome.

"Gar, I know what that smile means. And don't do it," Dick said, smiling.

Gar peered up at Dick with giant green orbs, attempting to look innocent and failing quite hugely.

"Do what?" Said the short, green streaked guy, "I have _no idea_ what you're talking about!"

Dick rolled his eyes and laughed. Gar was so ridiculous sometimes. It was quite obvious that he was planning some kind of prank and Dick could already guess the outcome: A very angry Vic holding Gar by the arm while Gar attempted to run away. Oh yeah, and a smashed 'T car'.

The T car was Vic's best friend and baby. It was quite a piece of work, a tripped out Lamborghini. Vic himself had added some 'special effects' which included two TV's, automatic beers, and automatic doors. Gar enjoyed trashing it, or so it seemed. So far, Vic had been forced by Gar's ministrations to make 3. It was dubbed the T car because of a small, silver T that adorned the front license plate in honor of Vic's dead sister, Thalia.

"Gar," Dick started sternly, sounding oddly like Bruce, "You know you don't want to mess with the T car. That's Vic's baby and you know he'll be incredibly mad if you do any more to it."

Gar rolled his eyes, but Dick could tell his idea had been defeated by the advice. He reached out a hand and ruffled the green streaked hair fondly. Then Vic came up to them, grinning manically.

"Come on, dudes," The large man said, "We need to go get us some ice!"

Dick felt a pleasurable shiver run up his spine. The ice. He loved it.

"Is it fresh today?" He asked excitedly.

Vic frowned slightly at that before answering, "No, there are some prissy figure skaters on before us."

Dick frowned also, that was bad. That meant their ice would already be cut up before they got on. It really wasn't fair, the figure skaters always got the clean ice. The good stuff. Oh well, there was nothing they could do.

"Aw, damn," He said, "That sucks dude."

Gar nodded along with them. Then Dick called to the rest of the team and started heading out, with Gar and Vic directly behind him.

They walked up to the entrance of the ice rink to see flashes of the figure skaters on the ice. Now, figure skaters might be prissy snobs, but they sure were beautiful. Like all of them. It was really unfair that the hottest, most gorgeous babes in the entire city were snobs and figure skaters. But, oh well. He could get anyone he wanted. At that he let a smug grin crawl across his features and then opened the door.

Behind him the others were laughing and punching each other while Gar annoyed Vic to the extreme. Dick let himself grin even wider. That's when two of the bombshells stepped off the ice and walked towards them, talking rather quietly. Dick felt himself studying them.

Now, it wasn't like this was his first time seeing the two, but it had never been so up close and straight on. And he was impressed. Very impressed.

The one on the right was tall and slightly more curvy than the other, but still very slender. She had tanned skin and big emerald eyes. Her red hair was up in a long ponytail that would have reached her waist had it been down. She had side bangs that were clipped to her scalp and was wearing black spandex leggings (they all seemed to be wearing those. Not that Dick was complaining. They _really _highlighted the ass) along with a lilac tank top. She was smiling cheerily and naively and Dick got the idea that she was very... green. Like in a fresh kind of way.

The other girl, however, had none of the patented rather barbie looks. Don't get him wrong, the red haired girl sure was gorgeous, but the one next to her was simply haunting.

She had black hair in a ponytail with purple streaks running through it. She was delicately pale with porcelain like features. Her eyes were huge and an odd color that was such a dark hue of blue it looked violet. She was petite by anyones standards and had long legs wrapped in spandex and was wearing a silver tank top that showed off her curves very nicely. She was also extremely slender. The girl wasn't beaming like the other one was, but her lips were curled up at the ends slightly. Her lips were full and pink, and Dick felt an odd rush flow through his body that made him want to lean forwards and kiss those lips. Then he frowned inwardly that was _not _happening. When the girls spotted him, the red haired smile faded slightly and the dark haired one simply narrowed her gaze, her lips falling into a scowl.

The two reached where the hockey team was waiting and the team parted, as if it was synchronized. Dick felt the dark haired beauty's glare pointed towards the rest of the team's appreciative stares as they walked past and left. Dick made sure to watch her leave.

"Duuuuude," Gar said once they were gone, the single, appreciative, and impressed word spilling out every guy's hormone ridden thoughts.

Vic nodded dumbly.

"You got that right," He said before Dick lead them onto the ice.

* * *

**A/N:**_ Like I was saying in the story, I really have no idea about anything that has to do with hockey. 'Puck' is about as far as I go with words. So, there won't be any intense hockey scenes. I am a figure skater, but I'm not very good. So, I know what the moves are called but I'm not going to get into the details. Bear with me on those two accounts._

_(1) Stroking is something in figure skating that everyone has to learn. It is a simple and basic move that is supposed to get you started, really. You start off on one and and lift your legs in long strokes, pumping yourself forward. At the slighter, more rounded ends of the rink you do something called crossovers where you put one foot over the other so that it is crossed. You do this until you reach the straight again and then stroke. _

_(2) A triple axel is a jump in figure skating, the hardest jump (although in the Olympics there was mention of some of the men's skating doing quads...) in the figure skating world. An axel is a jump where you rotate in the air half more than you would in a normal jump. So a triple is more like someone rotating 3 1/2 times in the air, making it incredibly hard. _

_(3) A layback spin is a hard, but beautiful spin where your leg is lifted and your back is arched back. _

_(4) A Spread Eagle is when a skater turns her feet outward, spreading her body really and skates in a kind of circle in that position. That's the best I can do because it is very hard to explain..._

_(5) A flying sit is a spin where you literally jump into the air and land in your sit spin position (low to the ground leg out in front of you) and start to spin. Of course there is a way to do combination spins, and from a flying sit into a layback is one of them (I hope). _

_Okay well I hope those explanations were at least mildy OKAY, but I did my best. I'm sorry if the views on figure skater or hockey players offended anyone, but they weren't meant to. Hockey players in NO WAY are like that, nor are figure skaters. I was simply making it interesting and having them hate each other. Yes, this is going to be a Dick x Rae fic, so if you don't like that pairing, I would stop reading now. Oh, and there will be a lot of Terra (Tara) bashing because I really don't like her, so if you don't think you can handle that, stop reading this now. Oh and I'm sorry if I get any hockey facts wrong, I know nothing about hockey and so I really may end up saying something that is totally irrevelant to hockey. I hope you like it! No totally horrible flames, please, constructive critism I can deal with, though. In fact I'd be really grateful if anyone were to tell me what I'm doing wrong. Don't expect an update all too soon, I'm kinda bad with those, but I'll try my best. Review! Please!_


End file.
